My Hero Academia: Ultimate Odyssey
by Maniacal Hero
Summary: My name is Ulysses Oscar, or Yurishīzu Osukā if you wanted my Japanese name. I live in Musutafu, Japan in a world where heroes you can only find in comic books truly exist. I am the son of Debiddo Osukā and the Lightning Hero: Shock-Ra, as well as the younger brother of the dead Debiddo Osukā. This is the story of a promise and how I became the Utility Hero: Infinite Gadget.
1. Chapter 1: Look Out! An Odyssey Begins!

_If there is one lesson that humanity learned, it's that not all men are created equal. There are some people with more power than others. But this fact won't hold me back. If anything, it pushes me to become better._

The city of Musutafu, home to many types of people. Mainly, it is the home of superheroes.

"C'mon Midoriya! We're going to miss it!"

That's my piece of dialogue. My name is Yurishizu Osuka, but my friend calls me Osu. I have spiky red hair with a white streak going down the middle, blue eyes and light skin. At this moment, I wore a standard junior high school uniform with the exception of my favorite black fingerless gloves, my red backpack on my back.

"I'm coming Osu!"

About my friend, his name is Izuku Midoriya. He had messy green hair, green eyes and skin as light as mine. He also wore a junior high school uniform, his brown backpack on his back.

The two of us ran through the streets of Musutafu, running across a puddle, stopping at the crosswalks and waiting to continue our trek, running past orchid trees only to stop and see a giant man with a head looking similar to a sharks on a railroad track above the street. Midoriya and I could only watch in awe at this creature as Midoriya exclaimed, "That's one huge super villain!"

 _The first incident was in Qingqing city. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light. After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these "Quirks". Before long, the supernatural became the totally normal. Dreams a reality. The world became a superhuman society, with about eighty percent of the population possessing some uncanny ability. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness._

The monstrous villain roared as he completely knocked of an electric tower, it falling down to the streets below.

 _It was an age of heroes._

Suddenly a man ran down the street and stopped underneath it. He was large and muscular, with black eyes and white hair. He wore a blue-green shirt that did not hide his abs, blue track pants with a white stripe going down one side, black boots, a black and yellow striped belt, headband and braces on his wrists. He punched his fist into his hand and reached up, catching the tower with ease. It was...

"Whoa nice! Way to go, Death Arms!" one man cheered.

"The Punching Hero! I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong!" another yelled.

Another hero arrived creating a blockade with water. He was dressed like a fire fighter. He had a orange orb in the middle of his face and no mouth, his head completely white. He had water pumps for arms.

"Everyone please stay back! This area is far to dangerous!" the hero exclaimed

"Whoa! The Rescue Specialist: Backdraft is here!? He'll make sure we're okay!" a civilian cried.

Izuku and I were trying to take a look at the action as two others have a conversation.

"This guy must be pretty desperate to go full monster in the middle of the city. You know what happened?"

"Just some amateur. Stole someone's bag and then got himself cornered."

It was at this point, Midoriya decided to move forward, so I followed, able to hear the other man's comment.

"A quirk like that and he's just a petty thief..."

The both of us pass through the crowd, hearing people talk about the situation, including a man who's getting held up and might arrive late to work. As we head to the front, a figure jumps over the crowd.

"Ahhh!!! It's Kamui!!!" yelled a group of girls. "We're you're biggest fans!!!!"

The next hero runs up to the scene. He wore a blue body suit, looking to have wood as his arms, legs, head and lower region. He jumped up on to the streetlights and jumped towards the tracks. The hero quickly dodges the monster's attack.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!!!" he threatened.

Izuku and I finally make to the front to watch the battle, excited.

"Ah, this is gonna be good!" my friend exclaimed.

The hero dodges the next attack by extending his wooden arm and wrapping it around some metal, slinging himself away.

"No duh, that's Kamui Woods! Despite being new, he's making a big name for himself!"

A husky man smirked at us. He had some stars sticking of his head.

"One look at those dopey grins and I know what you are. You two are fanboys," he said, pointing towards us.

Midoriya and I responded with a "sorta" and two nervous looks on our faces.

Kamui runs towards the monster, dodging another attack and running up his arms. He jumps into the air and extends his right arm towards the creature, who blocks it with his left. The villain, then, moves his arm to the side, launching Kamui away. The hero manages to land on a roof though, glaring at the villain.

"Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic!" exclaimed the tree-based hero. "You are the incarnation of evil!"

Kamui extends his arm into a series of branches!

"There! His special move!" Izuku yelled.

"C'mon Tree Man! Show us something flashy!" the husky man cried out.

"The Preemptive..." Izuku and I said, smiling.

"Binding..." Kamui said.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" The three of us cried as Kamui extends his arm towards the villain, who prepares to block it.

"Canyon Cannon!" cried a new hero as she comes from nowhere and kicks the villain down.

She wore a bodysuit with purple, orange and white as it's colors, purple boots and a purple mask. She had blonde hair and pink eyes. I forgot to mention one more thing, what was it? Oh yeah, she was huge!

Kamui, Deck Arms, Back Draft, the stranger, Izuku and I were too shocked by what just transpired as the gigantic woman landed on the ground. A group of photographers startled the two of us as they held their cameras up, taking pictures and chanting the name "Murisha" as the she inspects the unconscious villain.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero!" she said, turning to crowd. "Hi there everyone, I'm Mt. Lady. You don't have to worry about this bum anymore." Mt. Lady moves her ahem rear assets and gives a flirty wink. More photographers appear as Izuku searches through his book-bag for something, the crowd cheers and I just straight facepalmed.

"Wait, she's getting all the credit?" Kamui asks.

The crowd goes wild for her as she and the other heroes try to wrap things up.

 _With the rise of superpowers came an explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments were stuck trying to figure how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our city safe, protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government. Those who performed the best pegged the most and got all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight._

Izuku started scribbling down his notes as I watched.

"Gigantification, huh? Well, she's definitely got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite and her quirk is really showing," Izuku mumbled.

"Yeah, but it would be kinda heard to get around much in the city without damaging lots of things," I added.

"Yeah. That means she might not be very useful."

"What's that, fanboys? You taking notes over there? Wanna be heroes too, huh?" The stranger from earlier asked.

The both of us looked towards him and smiled.

"Yes, more than anything!" Izuku answered happily.

 _ **Chapter 1: Look Out! An Odyssey Begins!**_

 **Later, at Aldera Junior High...**

Izuku and I were in class with many other students who were talking, me sitting behind him. As we waited for our teacher, I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Midoriya, you think you could send me some of your notes from that battle earlier? I forgot my notebook," I asked.

My friend smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll send you the details after school."

A smile grew on my face as I said, "Thanks man! You're a lifesaver!"

The door opened as we all kept quiet and Midoriya goes back to writing his notes, the teacher entering the classroom. He stopped in front his desk and looked towards the class.

"So," he started. "As third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but..." he snatched the papers up and smirks. "Why bother?" He, then, throws them in the air. "I know you all want to go to the hero track!"

The students start cheering loudly as they each show off their quirks, except Midoriya and I. Though we did raise our hands, I was showing a bit more confidence than Izuku.

"Yes, yes, you have some very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed at school. Get over yourselves."

"Hey teach!" said a familiar voice. "Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys'll be lucky enough to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister."

I, internally, groan as I give attention to the resident jerk, Katsuki Bakugo. He had spiky blonde hair and red eyes that just burn with cockiness. He wore the same uniform as Midoriya and I.

What he said clearly upset some of the students as they glare at him. They started booing him and I heard a student yell, "You think you're better than us Katsuki!?", to which he challenges them, saying he could take them all on.

I kinda wish his quirk was to just shut his damn mouth. Definitely would be useful here. I think to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Hm, you got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. High," the teacher says.

The class stares at him in disbelief, while Midoriya and I were shocked to hear that he was planning to attend. Midoriya lays his head down as I prepare myself for the worst case scenario, reaching into my bag.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me!" Bakugo replies, jumping from his seat to his stand on his desk. "I aced all the mock tests! I'm the only one at this school that stands a chance at getting in! I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time!" He clenches his fist raises it up in the air. "People all across the world will know who I am! And it all starts with U.A. High!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Osuka. Don't you want to go to U.A. too?"

The both of us jump at the mention of us. I start sweating as I look at Bakugo and Midoriya raises his head. We felt just about everyone's eyes on us and they started laughing, shocking the both of us.

"Midoriya and Osuka?! You're kidding, right?! There's no way you two are getting in without a quirk!" a student mocked.

Midoriya, then, rises up and says, "Well, actually they get of that rule! I could be the first one!"

I rise up too, thanking someone above for them not noticing my new invention. "Yeah, and I may not have my quirk yet, but I can still try too!"

 _For context, people born with no joint in their pinkie toes would basically be the ones destined to have a quirk. Usually, they'd get it around five years old, but I still haven't got mine._

Suddenly, Bakugo slams down on Midoriya's desk, making it explode. Shocked, my friend falls onto the floor and I jump in front. I look at him in anger, while Midoriya looked in fear.

"Listen up Deku, Gearhead!" Bakugo yells, smoke coming out of his hand. "You two are worst than the rest of these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabes! You two really they'll let you guys in when they could have me?! Especially you Gearhead! You still don't have a quirk?!"

I grunt angrily as I back away from him with Midoriya, who was panicking like crazy.

"No wait! You got it all wrong! We don't want to compete against you! You gotta believe me!" he yelled. My friend, then, looked down and said, "It's just that... we've wanted to be heroes since we were little. I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can I?"

"Yeah, you can. And I can too! Since I don't have a quirk yet, I could at least gear up for the occasion. You know, make gadgets and stuff!" I argued back.

"You two would never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams! Defenseless Izuku and Quirkless Yurishizu, the school's already crappy! You really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!"

Izuku looks down as I glare back at him.

"Leave Izuku alone, you damn idiot!"

"Oh, almost forgot, when has your inventions ever worked?!" My eyes widen as he noted this. "Your brother must be so embarrassed!"

I felt myself start lose my cool as I trembled, clenching my fists and tears threatened to fall down my cheek.

"D-Don't you dare mention him! You have no right!" I screamed, ready to use my gadget, until I felt Izuku grab my arm.

Knowing that he was trying to stop me from doing something I'd regret. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves as the students laughed at us.

 **3:31 PM**

"Thanks for that Izuku. I was just about ready to lose it," I thanked my friend.

"It's nothing Osu. What are friends for?" He responded.

"Right. Hey, I'm gonna head to... the area... real quick. Meet you back at our route?"

He gave me a sympathetic look as I was about leave. "Sure... and Yurishizu?" I looked towards Midoriya, who smiled. "Don't listen to Kaachan. I'm sure Debiddo is proud of you."

I give a smile back and thanked him before running to leave the school.

It took a few minutes to get there, but here I am... the cemetery... but this wasn't any cemetery. It was for those that expressed signs of bravery and self-sacrifice, chosen by All Might himself. I entered the graveyard and walked deeper into it. I picked a rose from a rose bush and stopped at one tombstone.

 **Here lies**

 **Debiddo Osuka**

 **A wonderful son a fantastic brother**

 **Proof that sometimes, heroes don't need quirks.**

I looked at the tombstone and quietly placed the rose in front of it. Stepping away, I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

 **Flashback**

 _A four-year-old me was hopping all over the regular living room as a thirteen-year-old laughed. He had black hair and grey eyes. I was wearing an All Might t-shirt, khaki shorts and red flip flops. He wore a green t-shirt, navy blue jeans and red sneakers._

 _"Calm down Yurishi!" the elder laughed._

 _"No way Debiddo! I'm so excited! I get to get a quirk! I bet I'm gonna grow up to be as awesome as All Might or Endeavor!!" I cheered._

 _"Too bad I'm gonna be a cop when I grow up," Debiddo said with a smile._

 _Hearing that erased the smile on my face as I looked down. "O-Oh..."_

 _"Hey, don't worry about it. Tell you what? How about we work together when you become a superhero?"_

 _I looked and I beamed. "Yeah! Look out evildoers! Officer Debiddo and Superhero Yurishizu are gonna get ya!"_

 _"Yeah we are!"_

 _As the memory fades away, I hear me and my brother laughed. Another memory arrives in my head, this time I was five and Debiddo was fourteen. I was laying in my bed, wearing my All Might pajamas, curled up and crying. I hear a knock on my door._

 _"Go away..."_

 _The door opens and Debiddo says, "I'm not going anywhere little brother." He walks up to my bed and sits on it. "Wanna talk about it?"_

 _"I-I dunno..."_

 _"You don't have to bottle your feelings up. They're yours for a reason. Trust me."_

 _Sighing, I told him that I was losing hope on actually getting quirk. I felt completely embarrassed in class and thought of putting my dreams of being a superhero behind me._

 _"Hey, what happened to the epic duo? Officer Debiddo and Superhero Yurishizu?"_

 _"What's the point of being a hero if I don't have superpowers?"_

 _"Well, you don't need superpowers to be a hero. Look at Batman. He's considered a hero and he uses his own strength and gadgets."_

 _"I guess."_

 _"And you're just as inventive as him, always coming up with ideas for gadgets and stuff. Maybe you could do that..."_

 _Sitting up, I look at my brother. "Y-Yeah, maybe I can. No, I know I can!_

 _"Thats the spirit!" Debiddo says, punching my shoulder lightly. He, then, turns me and face him. "Yurishi, I need you to promise that you'll never give up on being a hero, no matter what. You have an incredible mind and a kind heart. Whether you have a quirk or not, that's all you need to be a hero. Promise me that?"_

 _I look at him with a small smile. "Yeah, I promise." I, then, hug him tightly, receiving the hug back._

 _"Thanks big brother."_

 _The memory fades as s new one appears. I was seven while Debiddo was sixteen and we were in our pajamas. Our mother was out on a mission at the time. I woke up in shock as I realized that the house was on fire. Debiddo kicked my door open and pulled me out of bed._

 _"C'mon Yurishizu! We gotta get Dad!"_

 _The two of us ran downstairs to see our father passed out in the living room, smelling like alcohol._

 _"We gotta get him out!" Debiddo yelled._

 _"I'll get the front, you get the back!" I replied._

 _I went to the front and grab his arms while Debiddo got his legs. We tried our hardest to carry our dad out as fast as we can, him being too heavy for us. As we continued onward, we hear creaking above us and realized the ceiling was going to give out._

 _"Move!" Debiddo yelled._

 _We tried to move as fast as we can as the creaking became louder. Suddenly, I got a push as me and Dad managed to escape through the front door._

 _Panting heavily, I was smiling. "Wow! Debiddo, we did it! We saved..." I turn around and notice he's not there. "Debiddo? D-Debiddo?!"_

 _I look around trying to find my older brother, until I realized something. I looked back through the door of the burning house, my eyes widening as I see my brother's face squished against the wood, his arm reaching out towards me as if telling me to grab him, blood escaping his body. His eyes, once filled with emotion, was now empty as his skin began to burn. Tears started to fall from my eyes._

 _"Big brother!" I tried to run back, only to be stopped by someone who held onto me. I began to struggle. "N-No! Let me go!"_

 _"Yurishizu, stop!" a woman's voice pleaded._

 _"No! I have to save him! Let me go! Debiddo!"_

 _I slowly began to give up trying to reach my brother as the woman kept trying to get me to stop, yelling my name over and over as the memory fade._

 **Flashback ended**

"... su... O... Osu... Yurishizu!"

I open my eyes, the trails of my tears still fresh on my cheeks. I look towards the source of the voice to Midoriya.

"Hey, you okay?"

Realizing, he saw me cry, I quickly wipe the tears away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just... remembering."

"It's okay Osu. Wanna go home now?"

I smiled at him and nodded. Looking at the tombstone, I bowed my head. "See you later, bro." I raise my head up and left the cemetery with Midoriya.

 **Timeskip**

We stood in front of the tunnel as he told me what happen earlier with him and Bakugo.

"Damn, did he really do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, told me to kill myself, burned my notebook and threw it in the fishing pond," my friend answered.

A growl escapes from my lips. "That idiot! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"H-Hey! No need to get all worked! Besides, he didn't change my mind." I looked at Midoriya curiously. "In fact, he solidified my resolve. No matter what anyone thinks, I have to believe in myself and smile through it just like All Might!"

I smile at him. "That's the spirit!" This brought a smile to him as we walk into the tunnel. Together, we raised our fists and laughed wholeheartedly together. Suddenly, Midoriya stops.

"Hey, what's-" I notice a strange sound coming from behind us, which is probably what stopped Izuku. Looking back, our eyes widen as we see a green sludge monster.

"A villain?!" Midoriya yelped.

The creature looms over us as we look it in disbelief, looking towards Midoriya only.

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in kid!" it exclaims.

"Midoriya, look out!" I run to push him out of the way, but I was too slow as the creature captures him, pushing me away and his notebook falls to the ground.

I get back up and see the creature holding onto him, sticking its sludge tendrils in his nose and mouth. Thinking quickly, I reach into my book bag and put on my gloves.

 _I know they're still in the experimental phase, but I gotta save Midoriya!_

Turning them on, I turn towards the creature. "Let go of my friend, you monster!" I run towards the monster and try to pull the tendril out of his mouth, it slowly being pulled out.

 _It's working?! It's working!_

Suddenly, the gadget short circuits and I lose the strength! "N-No! Out of power!" I was, then, taken by surprise as another of sludge monster's tendrils grabs me by the throat and pins me to grind. It tightens it's grip, beginning to choke me.

"Don't you worry kids, I'm just taking this twerp's body and tying up a loose end! It'll be easier for all of us if you don't fight back! It'll only hurt for a minute! You'll feel better soon and you won't feel anything at all!"

Midoriya tried to claw his way out as I try to pull the tendril off of me.

 _C-Can't breathe! I-I can't give up! G-Gotta stop that creature! G-Gotta save Midoriya!_

"Grab all you want," the creature tells Midoriya. "My bodies made of fluid. Thanks for the help. You're a real hero to me kid. I didn't know he was in the city. I gotta get outta here fast before he tracks me down."

I could tell that Midoriya was quickly running out of air, as was I. Our attempts to resist started to get slower. I began to feel tears fall as I began to grow weaker, afraid of what was happening.

 _N-No! T-This can't be it! I-I...! Couldn't save... Midoriya... Debiddo... I'm... sorry... I... fai... led..._

Suddenly, as I had began to lose consciousness, a familiar voice rang out.

"Have no fear, you're safe. Now that I am here, that is."

I look towards the voice responsible and see a familiar figure. Only one name passed through my thoughts as this happened.

 _All... M-Mi... ght..._

Before I knew it, everything went black.

 **Timeskip**

I felt something tap against my skin and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Wake up! Hey!"

I slowly began to open my eyes, groaning. I also heard the groans of Midoriya. When my vision came to, I recognized the man. He was large, muscular and tanned. He had yellow spiky hair and I couldn't see the color of his eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, green cargo jeans and brown boots.

"Thought we'd lost you there!" exclaimed the one and only...

 _ALL MIGHT!!!_

Midoriya and I gave the hero a very shocked look. In a panic, Midoriya started scooting and I had jumped up in surprise, screaming.

"Well, it looks you two are moving around all right! Sorry about that back there! I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing! Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty hard to navigate!" the hero laughed proudly.

Midoriya was in total shock and I was in complete denial.

"Anyway, you two were a big help! Thank you! I captured the evildoer!" All Might lifts up a bottle of soda containing the sludge monster.

 _This can't be real! Is this real?! Is this a dream?! Please don't pinch me if it is!! Bakugo will never believe this!!_

"Holy crap! I gotta get an autograph! I gotta pen around here somewhere! Please sign my notebook!" Midoriya says, as he picks it up, opening it to a page that should have been empty but actually has All Might's autograph. "AH! HE ALREADY DID!"

All Might look towards me, snapping out of my shocked look. "You might want to check your back pocket."

Curious, I reached into one of the back pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, my eyes widen when I see it is a signed picture of All Might! "HOLY SHIT! HE GAVE ME ONE TOO!!!"

Midoriya started bowing and I, in fanboy mode, followed suit, repeatedly saying "thank you". He also gives a thumbs up to us.

Tapping the bottle, All Might said, "Welp, I gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of them! Stay out of trouble! See you around!"

This backs out of our stupor. All Might begins to stretch as Midoriya says, "Wait, you're leaving? Already?"

"Heroes are always fighting time as well as enemies!"

 _I gotta bad feeling about this..._

 **A few seconds later...**

"Hey, hey, hey, what do you two think you're doing?!" In case, you were wondering, Midoriya and I are hanging off the legs of All Might as he flies through the air. Unexpectedly, he tries to push Izuku off. "Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!"

"S-Stop! If you push us off while you're flying, we'll fall!" I exclaimed.

"Oh," realized All Might, stopping. "That's a good point."

I turn to see Midoriya lips and eye lids flapping around like their extra skin!

How in the fu-?!

"I just have a lot of things I want to ask you personally! You're my all-time favorite hero, All Might, please!" Midoriya cried out.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't die!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut!"

We both do as he says, as he tries to find a place to land. As this happens, I swear I heard someone cough.

 **Timeskip**

After a while, we finally landed on top of a building. I was panting heavily, heart racing.

"That was... awesome... right Midori- HOLY CRAP!" I say, surprised to see my friend basically look like a ghoul.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes..."

"Not a very smart move," said the hero. He, then, began to leave. "Bang on the door for awhile, someone will let you in. Now, I have to go! See you on the flip side!"

"Wait a minute! You can't leave! Midoriya was going to ask you something!"

"No! I don't have any time!"

"I have to know!" I look towards my friend, who had lowered his arm sadly. I saw him, trembling, knowing he what he wanted to ask. "Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a quirk?" I was surprised to see that All Might had stopped when he asked that. "I'm a normal kid without any powers. Could I hope to be someone like you!?"

The great hero looks towards Midoriya when he asked that question and I look at him with a smile of my own. I knew that this question meant everything to him. To ask our hero this, is something nobody ever thought of doing. I never knew, but that encounter would change everything.

 **To be continued...**

Next time on _My Hero Academia: Ultimate Odyssey_... the sludge monster we thought was captured has escaped and captured someone. We also learn something new about our great hero. Next time: _Ingredients For A Hero!_ Take two cups of courage, add a teaspoon of selflessness and a hint of risk-taking. We'll see what that makes! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	2. Chapter 2- Ingredients for a Hero!

**Previously on My Hero Academia: Ultimate Odyssey...**

We were introduced to Izuku Midoriya, a regular kid who wanted to be a hero, and me, Yurishizu Osuka, a kid who still doesn't have his quirk yet, but still wants to be a hero. After a brutal teasing from Bakugo, I visited my brother's grave to reflect on a few memories I had with him. Afterwards, on our way back, Midoriya and I were heading back home for the day when we were attacked by a sludge creature. Thinking we were done for, we were miraculously saved by All Might. The two of us grabbed onto him and he had to land on a rooftop to drop us off. Finally, before the hero left, Midoriya asked All Might if he could still become a hero, despite not having a quirk.

 **Back to the story...**

It was a long, silent pause after Midoriya asked All Might if he could still be a hero without a quirk. He was looking down, too afraid to look at his hero when he gives him his answer. I looked towards All Might, wondering what the greatest hero's answer will be. All Might just stood there as he looked back towards Midoriya, processing the question that my friend had asked.

"Without a quirk?" the No. 1 Hero asked.

Suddenly, All Might clenches in pain and holds on to the railing for support. My eyes widen as he smoke starts venting from his body, soon being engulfed and hidden by it. Looking towards my friend, I realize that he hasn't noticed as he was looking towards the ground.

"Um, Midoriya?"

"People think I don't have a chance and not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me. But you know what? That makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do." A smile grows on his face as he looks up a little higher. "I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to." Midoriya, then, looks towards his hero. "Just like you-!"

As the smoke cleared, it revealed in place of All Might a scrawny, hunched, tired version of him. At this reveal, my friends look of hope turned into complete shock as he struggled to give any sort of reply.

"Oh dear..." I say.

He screams in shock so loudly, I swear people across the city could hear it. When the scream died, he said, "Wait, who- what happened?! You deflated!" He looks around, obviously thinking the man in front of us isn't All Might. "Where'd All Might go? You! You're not him! You're a fake! An imposter!"

"Midoriya, I think that is All Might," I reply, looking towards the scrawny stranger in disbelief.

"You're friend is correct. I can assure that I am All M-augh!!" he started, until his mouth overflowed with blood.

Midoriya starts freaking out as my eyes widen.

 _Whoa! What the hell?!_

"Impossible!"

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff? I'm like that."

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Midoriya exclaims, looking like he's about to pass out.

"Midoriya! Just take deep breaths, okay? Try and remain calm," I tell him as I walk up and rub his back.

"No... I'm dreaming... All Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone... He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."

The stranger sighs and says, "There's plenty of fear behind that smile." He, then, sits down against the railing as we both look at him in confusion.

"I'm counting on the both of you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends." He, then, lifts up his shirt revealing a pretty disgusting bruise on the left side of his body, receiving disgusted, horrified reactions from the both of us.

"Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out and it can't be fixed." The stranger puts his shirt back down and looks at us. "Right now, I can only do Hero work for about 3 hours a day. Rest of the time, this what I look like."

"No way..." Midoriya replies.

 _That's intense... wait..._ "Did you say five years ago? Midoriya, isn't that when he fought..."

"Toxic Chainsaw? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

The stranger looked at us, kind of impressed. "Wow, you know you're stuff, but, no. Punk may have landed some hits but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, right? I'm the symbol of peace. People everywhere need to think I'm never afraid."

He lifts his hand up and looks at it. He, then, clenches it, making a fist "But, honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. Just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy."

The stranger turns to look at Midoriya, making him jump. "Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers, so no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."

I gasp softly as my friend gives a look of shock and sadness. He looks down sadly and says, "I see..."

The stranger gets up and looks towards him. "If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer. They get crap cause the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession."

He begins to walk towards the door leading into the building. When he opens it, he stops and says, "It's not bad to have a dream, young man. Just make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic, understand?"

He, then, looks towards me, giving me a questioning look as I glared at him, clenching my fists. "Hey, if you're really his friend, you'd make him understand his limits. Keep pushing him to an impossible goal and it will only get him killed."

He, then, leaves us both as we tremble, Midoriya in fear and I in anger. After a few minutes have passed, we hear an explosion in the distance, breaking us out of our stupor. Looking up, we see a cloud of smoke just a few buildings away.

"It's a villain!" I exclaimed, running towards the door.

"I wonder which hero will show!" Midoriya started to follow me only to stop abruptly. I noticed and looked towards him.

"Midoriya? What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" I asked in concern.

"What's the point?" My look of concern turn into shock. "I will never be a hero so what's the point?"

"Hey, don't say that Midoriya. I still think you can-" I start, trying to make him feel better.

"Oh, wake up, Osuka!" he yells, shutting me up. "Nobody believes I can be a hero without a quirk! Not All Might, not Bakugo, not our class, not even my own mom!"

"But-"

"You know, All Might's right! If you really were my friend, you'd make me understand my limits." He, then, pushes past me as he storms off, leaving me.

I looked towards the stairs that Midoriya stormed down and sighed. Tears escaped from my eyes as I looked down.

 _God dammit, how ironic that the Symbol of Peace just made me feel like the world is in chaos._

After a few minutes, I walked down the stairs as well.

 **Timeskip**

In a nearby alley, as I neared the commotion that had begun from earlier, I took off my backpack and looked at the gadgets I created that were inside. I started to tremble as I can only glare at my own creations.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I threw my backpack and started kicking away some nearby trash cans. When I finally stopped, more tears fell from my face. I took a deep breath to calm down as I continued forward, thinking of another memory.

 **Flashback**

 _It was a year before my brother's death. Him and I were at the playground, though while most kids played around, Debiddo was helping me train my body._

 _I wore a purple t-shirt, green shorts and blue sneakers. Debiddo had an orange t-shirt, blue shorts and black sneakers._

 _"C'mon Yurishi! You can do it!" my brother cheered._

 _I was doing pull-ups and he was helping in keeping count. My goal was one hundred pull-ups before we left, and I didn't even complete a two-tenths of my goal. I was almost to fifteen when my arms gave out and I fell on my ass._

 _"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration. "I'll never get to one hundred!"_

 _"Hey, don't say that little bro." He sat next to me and pulled me close. "It's okay to have your limits."_

 _"But, heroes don't have limits."_

 _"Well, I wouldn't say that. Everyone has their limit. I bet even All Might has a limit too."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, but what matters isn't your limits. It's if you want to move past it or work around it. Heroes do both almost everyday. If you work hard, you can either move past it or work around it." Debiddo stood up and helped me up, an encouraging smile on his face. "Ready to try again?"_

 _Thinking it over, I smiled and cheered, "Yeah!"_

 **Flashback ended**

I sigh softly as I left the alleyway. "I know your limits Midoriya... I was just doing what my brother told me heroes do."

When saw the crowd, I ran up and stopped in the middle back of it, trying to get a good look. To my left, I saw Midoriya arrive, and, to my right, the stranger that revealed.

When I saw the villain, my eyes widen as it was the sludge monster that attacked us.

 _It can't be! All Might captured it earlier when... oh no! He must've dropped it when me and Midoriya latched onto him as he tried to leave!_

"What have we done...?"

A stranger nearby asked, "Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

The stranger next to him answered, "It looks like they've met their match. Plus the villain captured a kid." A gasp escapes my lips as my fear grew.

 _He captured someone! They might still be alive if the heroes aren't doing anything. I mean a few more minutes with that thing and Midoriya would be a walking suit and I would be found floating a river._

I began to notice that people were starting to talk about All Might, who was chasing it earlier, asking where he is.

I could only look down and tremble, my guilty conscience haunting me.

 _It's all my fault! He wasted his energy on us! All Might can't power up yet and the other heroes aren't compatible to defeat it! I'm so sorry! Please someone! Anyone! Help!_

When I looked up, my eyes widen as I recognized the person the monster grabbed. I'd recognize that spiky blonde hair anywhere, and it was only confirmed by his red eyes, filled with fear as he looked towards the crowd.

 _Bakugo?!_

The next thing I knew, I pushed through the crowd and ran towards the creature, Midoriya right next to me.

We could hear Death Arms yell, "No you idiots! Stop, you both are gonna get yourselves killed!"

The sludge monster looked at us and we didn't just look at him in fear, but determination as well.

"Midoriya!" I yell, gaining his attention. "Distract it! I need my gear!"

Midoriya smiles nervously and shouted back, "Got it!"

I pulled out a remote with a single button on it. _Please work!_ I pressed it and looked back as I ran, seeing my right glove and both boots flying towards me. _It works!_ I jump up as my boots place themselves at my feet and glove placed itself on my right hand.

As this was happening, it was preparing an attack which was stopped by Midoriya as he threw his backpack it, blinding it as his stuff hit in the eyes, letting me land safely and continue running with him, while it also loosened its grip on Bakugo.

"Bakugo! Catch!" I yell as I aimed my fist at him, launching a grappling hook.

In desperation, the ill-tempered classmate managed to free his left hand and grabbed it.

"Hold on! Midoriya, help me!"

I activated the grips on my boots and plant themselves on the ground. I grabbed the other end of the grappling hook and started pulling, Midoriya running over and helping me.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Bakugo yelled.

"What do you think!? Saving your ass!" I yelled back as the two of us continued to pull.

I could hear the people that made fun of us, Bakugo's constant insults, what All Might told us and the promise my brother told me to make.

"I made a promise to be a hero no matter what! And I'm gonna keep my promise!!" I yelled.

"And I'm gonna keep going, no matter what my limits are!" Midoriya exclaimed, his nervous smile growing.

"No matter what, we will be heroes! TIL THE DAY WE DIE!!!!" we screamed as we pulled as hard as we could, slowly moving Bakugo closer to us. We're doing it!

"Get the hell off of me!" Bakugo screamed.

"Just a little bit longer kid and I'm done playing with you two!" the villain exclaimed preparing to attack.

"Save the boys! That thing will kill them!" we hear Death Arms cry out.

"Midoriya, behind me!" I yell, pushing him behind me as we prepared for the hit.

The attack was struck, creating a plume of smoke. We had our eyes closed, thinking the worst.

"I really am pathetic," a familiar voice says.

Midoriya and I open our eyes as we see All Might, blocking the attack with his fist.

"A-All Might?!" we both say.

"I told you both the tricks to make a great champion!" he says as he begins to lift up the sludge monster's tendril, ripping out of them. "But I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals!"

We watched in awe as he grabbed Bakugo's arm as well as mine and Midoriya's. "Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"

"Damn you, All Might!" The creature yells as he prepares another attack.

"DETROIT... SMASH!!!!" All Might takes out the bad guy with one punch, creating a strong explosion of wind.

When it clears up, a pause had begun only to end when it had begun to rain.

"Huh, it's raining?" one stranger pointed out.

Bakugo and Midoriya were knocked out, but I was awake, just breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me all that wind just now was...?" another stranger asked.

"Hey, look at the clouds. They're moving," another stranger said.

I looked up and, sure enough, the clouds were spinning above us.

"Holy crap," Death Arms said. "He changed the weather!"

All Might wipes the blood that was coming out from his lips and stood up.

"Did that really just happened?!" a fourth stranger exclaimed. The crowd began to cheer as he says, "He changed the weather with a single punch like it was nothing."

"All Might saves the day again, he's amazing!" a fifth cheered.

The hero stumbles a little, only to keep his footing, and raised his fist for all to see, making them cheer louder. He looked at the Midoriya and I, and I could tell he was thinking about something.

 _After that, the heroes collected all the scattered mounds of sludge and the villain went into police custody where he belongs._

All Might was with the press, who were taking pictures, as Midoriya was getting chewed out by Death Arms and Kamui Woods, while Bakugo was praised for his bravery. As for me...

"Oh my sweet little boy!" A woman cried out as she hugged me.

The woman wore a black rubber bodysuit with a yellow trim that looked like lightning bolts, yellow rubber boots, black fingerless rubber gloves and a yellow mask. She had silver eyes, golden yellow hair tied into a ponytail that reached down to her waist and a curvaceous figure that complimented her... assets. This was the the Lightning Hero: Shock-Ra. She's also...

"Mom, stop! You're embarrassing me!" I exclaimed, blushing softly.

"But I was so worried when I heard that you were in trouble, I wrapped up all of my work to get here! I'm also very proud of you, taking risks to save your classmate!"

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"With me, no! I can't say the same about-"

Suddenly, I was hate into the ground from the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot! What the hell are you thinking?!" a man exclaimed.

The man wore a white t-shirt, navy blue shorts and red sandals. He had messy, short black hair, jade green eyes, black hairs on his chin and was pretty out of shape. This is my father Jaku, also Shock-Ra's ex-husband.

"Don't you dare hit him, Jaku!"

"I can hit him if I want to! He's under custody!"

The two started arguing as I laid down on the ground, letting out a sigh. _Ah jeez..._

 **Timeskip**

I was on my way back home when I heard someone calling for me. Turning around, I saw it was Midoriya. I stopped in my tracks as he finally made it panting heavily.

"Oh, hey Midoriya. What's up?" I asked.

"I... I wanted to... apologize..." he said. "I was just shaken by what All Might said that I kind of acted before I thought. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You are my best friend who keeps pushing me despite my limits, not because you want me to die, but because you want me to live. I should've remembered that and I'm sorry."

I looked at him in surprise, only for a small smile to grow on my face.

"No problem, bud. All is well and good. But if you really do feel sorry, I have one thing to ask of you."

He looks up and says, "What's that? I'll do anything to fix things between us. Chores, lawn care, anything!"

At this response, I laughed. When it died down, I simply said, "Don't give up your dream. I feel you're more close to it than I realized."

Midoriya had tears starting to fall from his eyes as he nods. "Alright... if you think so."

"I know so, buddy. Hey, I gotta go home. Talk to you tomorrow?" I say.

He gives me a small smile and a nod as I run off to home.

 _I don't care if they world thinks you can't be a hero. Izuku Midoriya, I think you have the makings of a true hero!_

 **To be continued...**

Next time on _My Hero Academia: Ultimate Odyssey_ , It's time for me start my own training as well as finding the missing piece for my gadgets. Not to mention, I learn a new secret from Izuku Midoriya and All Might! This is going to be insane! Next time, _The Inventor's Boot Camp!_ Time for me to figure out how to perfect my gadgets and improve myself! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!!


End file.
